Le ContreSort
by Shangreela
Summary: White Day text ! Réponse à La Malédiction d'Ariani Lee, à avoir donc lu en premier. Read & Enjoy ! Et surtout... JOYEUX WHITE DAY !


**Auteur :** Lyly[u]

**Warning :** slash léger

**Bêta-lectrice & récipiendaire : **la super Fire Serendpity

**Note :** En ce jour du 14 mars autrement dit _White Day_, réponse à l'0S de la St-Valentin de Fire Serendipity _La Malédiction_, disponible sur son profil. Filez vite le lire si ce n'est pas fait (et même si c'est déjà fait ^^) !

_Le Contre-Sort_ reprend à la fin de _La Malédiction_.

**... ... ... ... ...**

**Le Contre-Sort**

**... ... ... ... ...**

_3 ans plus tard..._

« Sora ! Hey, Sora !

Le jeune homme se retourna. Une jeune fille au joli visage encadré de mèches auburn luttait contre le courant d'élèves pour le rejoindre. Sora sourit en la reconnaissant. C'était sa petite copine, il sortait avec depuis cinq mois et deux semaines, ça se passait très bien et il avait bon espoir. Il l'attrapa par le bras quand elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche.

« Comment ça va depuis deux heures ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

- Oh, tu sais bien, Saïx nous a fait la misère en économie-social… Comme d'habitude, quoi.

Sora grimaça pour montrer qu'il compatissait.

« Enfin bref, c'est pas grave ! se reprit la jeune fille. Elle lui sourit gentiment « 0n fait quoi ce soir ?

Sora eut un air gêné et se gratta soudainement la nuque.

« Eh bien, hm, je peux pas ce soir, j'ai quelque chose de prévu.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est la Saint Valentin !

- Bah justement.

- Pardon ?

- Non, j'voulais dire, enfin… 0ui, je sais, mais je peux vraiment pas décommander ! Je te promets que je me rattraperai demain, d'accord ? Après tout la Saint Valentin c'est le quatorze, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien tomber le vingt-huit, c'est pas grave ! 0n se fera une journée en amoureux demain, c'est samedi. Je t'emmènerai au ciné et on mangera des glaces au parc, ça te dit ?

La jeune fille fit la moue mais céda devant le regard de chien battu de Sora (Personne ne faisait mieux les yeux de chien battu que Sora. Personne !).

« Hm, mouais. D'accord. Mais demain, t'as intérêt à te racheter !

Sora lui sourit de toutes ses dents et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci ma puce, t'es géniale. Je file, Riku m'attend pour l'exposé de chimie !

Et le flot d'élèves ayant quasiment disparu, il fila, effectivement, avant qu'elle n'eut pu répondre.

**...**

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble à six heures moins cinq précises. Sora sourit et tira sur trois quatre cheveux qui dépassaient de ses épis soigneusement formés. Il avait décidé de dompter l'indomptable l'année précédente et désormais, au lieu de laisser ses cheveux se dresser de toute la force de leur outrage, les formait soigneusement avec une brosse, un peu de gel, et beaucoup de patience. Ceci, lorsqu'il y pensait et avait le temps (c'est-à-dire qu'il ne ratait pas le réveil le matin). Il gardait donc cela essentiellement pour les grandes ou moyennes occasions. Ce soir était une grande-moyenne occasion.

Il se lança un dernier regard critique dans le miroir au moment où la sonnette retentissait. Il se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir d'un pas sautillant en enfilant son manteau et sourit à nouveau, plus largement, en voyant Riku planté là, le visage camouflé derrière un bouquet de roses rouges parfumées. Le jeune homme pencha bouquet et tête en sens inverses pour pouvoir lever un sourcil interrogateur semblant dire « Alors, heureux ? » à son ami. Rosissant de plaisir, Sora s'empara du bouquet en frôlant les doigts de Riku.

« Merci. Elles sont superbes, dit-il sincèrement. Il le disait toujours sincèrement.

Riku lui sourit. Sora récupéra ses clefs, ferma la porte, et ils s'en furent.

« 0n va où cette année ?

- Ah ah, surprise, répondit Riku en affectant un air mystérieux complètement raté.

Sora rit et serra plus fermement ses jolies roses entre ses doigts bandés (cinq sur dix). Le plastique fin froissa. Il y avait de l'eau sur les tiges et l'enveloppe, elle mouillait un peu ses mains. Riku lui ouvrit galamment la porte de l'immeuble puis de la voiture. Sora s'assit en repliant son manteau sur ses genoux pour éviter de le prendre dans la portière et Riku la referma. Il prit ensuite place derrière le volant et démarra.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, ils n'avaient pas vraiment arrêté de dîner ensemble la Saint-Valentin. L'année suivant leur première fois avait contredit la géniale théorie de Sora en les trouvant esseulés respectivement deux et un jour(s) avant la date fatidique. Ils s'étaient consolés en allant au restaurant réservé par Sora pour lui et Naminé, un petit Italien sympa. Comme l'année précédente, ils s'étaient quittés sur un doux baiser devant l'immeuble de Sora et Riku, en vrai gentleman, avait refusé le dernier verre proposé.

Cette année, Riku les conduisit à un restaurant basque proposant de copieuses et savoureuses salades. Encore une fois, Sora ne connaissait pas, malgré son caractère taciturne Riku était plus aventureux que lui au niveau culinaire, mais il se fia à son cavalier qui le guida vers une salade garnie de pommes de terre sautées à l'ail (pas très romantique, mais ils avaient depuis bien longtemps passé le stade du premier bisou parfumé au yaourt à la fraise pour être sûr d'assurer), de fromages fondus et de gésiers tièdes. C'était délicieux.

Ils mangèrent lentement en savourant la nourriture et en devisant de choses et d'autres, des cours à leurs compagnes du moment. Riku sortait avec Xion depuis plusieurs mois. C'était une jolie brune au sourire doux et au caractère discret, et qui s'était enroulé Riku autour du petit doigt avec force sourires et éclats de rire cristallins. Sora était heureux pour son ami.

Après le repas, Riku ramena Sora chez lui. Il lui ouvrit la portière et lui tendit les roses comme pour les lui offrir une seconde fois, ce qui fit rougir Sora comme la toute première fois.

« Merci, dit-il à voix basse, comme effrayé de rompre un quelconque sort posé par la couverture nocturne. Pour les roses, et la soirée. C'était super, encore une fois.

- Pour moi aussi. J'ai beaucoup aimé.

Ils se sourirent un moment sans rien dire, en se contentant de se regarder dans les yeux. C'était le genre de regard qui vaut plus qu'un discours. Finalement, Sora se hissa sur la pointe des pieds (Riku avait grandi comme une asperge mais lui n'avait guère poussé) et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. La bouche de Riku s'entrouvrit sans aucune résistance sous la sienne, tiède et humide, et ses bras s'enroulèrent doucement autour de la taille du châtain. Celui-ci lança son bras libre autour du cou de Riku et se pressa contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, pas du tout pressés par l'heure ou la fraîcheur que la nuit avait déposée dans les rues.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, finalement, Sora pressa son front contre l'épaule de Riku et inhala peu à peu l'odeur particulière de l'autre garçon le temps de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Riku déroula ses bras pour placer ses mains sur les hanches fines de son Valentin. Un moment où ils ne bougèrent que pour respirer et fermer les yeux passa. Puis Sora se redressa et Riku baissa les yeux vers lui, l'enveloppant de toute son attention comme d'une couverture chaleureuse.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, murmura Sora, à la fois timide et solennel.

Tout comme le restaurant et les baisers, ces quelques mots faisaient partie de leurs rituels de la Saint-Valentin.

« Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Sora.

Le brun sourit de toutes ses dents. Il y eut une pause.

« Tu montes ? Je ne te propose pas un dernier verre, mais un dessert surprise.

- Vraiment ?

Ils savaient tous deux que Riku refuserait le verre, mais cèderait pour le dessert surprise qui n'en n'était plus un depuis la première année (à part pour la forme finale, souvent hasardeuse). Sora s'échinait à confectionner pour Riku quelques chocolats maison soufflés de riz, comme en témoignaient les sparadraps sur ses doigts. Riku trouvait ça adorable, et s'en émouvait secrètement.

« C'est quelle forme, cette année ?

- J'ai essayé de faire Mickey.

- Mickey. Voyez-vous ça. Je m'en voudrais de rater tel prodige !

Sora rit un peu. Riku observa la manière dont ça lui faisait de grosses pommettes toutes rondes et lisses et une fossette du côté droit. Reprenant un air plus sérieux, il dit : J'adorerais un dessert.

Le rire de Sora mourut sur l'instant, remplacé par un tiers de sourire presque timide. Riku haussa un sourcil (« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ») et ce devint un vrai sourire. Souriant de nouveau comme lui-même, Sora le tira par la main vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

« Allez viens ! Je me suis vachement amélioré tu verras !

Riku retint la porte et se laissa tirer à l'intérieur par la furie aux épis.

« Je n'en doute pas. Ça se voit à tes cinq pansements, là où n'y en avait que trois l'année dernière.

La porte se referma sur la réplique de Sora et le dos de Riku, sur les seuls baisers que Sora recevait d'un garçon de toute l'année et les seuls chocolats faits maison que Riku mangeait de l'année.

**...**

Zi endeuh ! ='[)

J'espère avoir fait honneur à _La Malédiction_ de Fire Serendipity. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Je sais que j'ai aimé l'écrire, et je la remercie de m'avoir permis d'emprunter son concept pour cette petite chose. Ah, mon premier SoRiku ='3 Ce pairing est vraiment touchant, très puissant.


End file.
